Not Myself Series: Brother Mine
by Saerry Snape
Summary: Not three days after his mother's death during the summer before this third year at Hogwarts, Severus Snape finds out that his father had a mistress. And that he has a halfbrother...
1. Year: 1972

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, references, etc. belong to the goddess J. K. Rowling.  My limit of ownership is Marie Daladier, Etienne Daladier, Septimius Snape, and Severus' past here.  I do not own Severus himself.  Now that we have that behind us…

Brother Mine 

_by Saerry Snape_

"Severus!  _Boy!_"

A tall, gangly, rail-thin boy took the steps down a staircase carpeted in green two at a time, pausing at the center to look down at his father.  Shoulder-length black hair was drawn back into a ponytail and intelligent black eyes looked down into angry one's of the same shade.

"Yes, Father?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone, boy!" snapped Septimius Snape.  "Go tell the house-elves to ready the room across from yours.  We will have company soon."

"Yes, Father."

The thirteen-year-old continued down the staircase, turning and walking around it towards the kitchens as he reached the bottom.  Septimius yelled after him, "And make it quick, boy!  Or it's the whip-lash for you!"

"Yes, Father," said the teen again, opening the kitchen door and entering.  As he closed it, he hissed softly, "As if I've not been whipped before."

"Master Severus!" cried a voice at his knee suddenly.

Severus Snape looked down and saw the house-elf at his knee.  The tiny elf was dressed in what appeared to be a flour sack and was looking up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes.

He smiled and knelt down beside the shaking elf, placing a fine-boned hand on her head.

"It's alright, Ossy."

"I – I heard Master Septimius talking about the – the whip-lash!"  The elf's eyes widened further as she continued, "Is he going to use it on Master Severus?"

"Undoubtedly," said Severus in a bland tone.

"Oh, Master Severus!  I does not want Master Septimius to use the whip-lash on you!"  The elf hugged his knee and Severus smiled slightly, patting her thin body.

"I know, Ossy.  But now that – that Mum's not here anymore, he can do whatever he wants to me."

"Oh, Master Severus!"

"Shh, Ossy," warned Severus, glancing over his shoulder at the door.  "He wants you to fix up the room across from mine.  The Gray Room.  Someone's coming to visit us."

Ossy nodded at the order, her ears flopping slightly.

"Yes, Master Severus.  The Gray Room.  You does not know who is coming?"

Severus shook his head and the elf sighed, closing her eyes.

"I wish Mistress were still here."

The black eyes hardened and the thin lips twisted into a frown.

"Don't we all, Ossy," growled Severus.  "Don't we all."

*~*~*~*~*

Later, Septimius stormed into his son's room to find the teen sitting on his bed reading a book.  He strode forward, slapped the book out of Severus' hands, then grabbed the teen by his shirt and threw him onto the floor.

"Get something good on, idiot.  Not that Mudblood mess.  I ought to burn every piece of it."

"Then why don't you?" snapped Severus, pushing himself up to a half-sitting position and glaring venomously at the excuse for a wizard that was his father.  "Go ahead!  Or are you afraid – afraid that Mother placed charms on them against such a thing?"

Septimius' eyes blazed and he punched the teen across the jaw, sending him sprawling.

"Get dressed and downstairs in five minutes," he snapped, "or suffer the consequences."

With that he strode out, leaving Severus alone in his room.

The teen slowly pulled himself up into a crouch.  When he lifted his head to glare at the door, blood dripped from his nose and lip.  He wiped his arm across his face then rose and headed for the bathroom to clean himself up.

*~*~*~*~*

Two minutes later, Severus was downstairs, leaning against the banister of the staircase.  He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a forest green shirt that looked like it'd come from the Dark Ages, and black knee-boots.  When Septimius appeared, he sneered at his son's attire but said nothing.  He himself was dressed in his second-best dress robe, which caused Severus to arch an eyebrow.   Not many people could get his father into any of his good dress robes.

They stood in silence until the manor doors opened and a woman entered.  She was tall and willowy with white-blond hair and warm green eyes.  Her thin figure was clothed in flowing white robes that were trimmed in gold.

"Septimius," she said as she entered and walked towards him.  Severus pushed himself away from the banister as she did so.

This was a well-taught woman – a woman from a pureblood family.  It was obvious from the graceful strides she took that this was so.  She was beautiful too.  But then again, Severus' mother had been all those things too.  And his father had never loved her.

"Marie," purred Septimius, taking the woman's hand in his own and kissing it.  His dark eyes drank her figure in as he said, "Welcome to Ashdeir Fierion."

"It _is_ a lovely house," said the woman – Marie.  "Just as you said in your letters."

_Letters?_ thought Severus.  His mother was naught three days dead and his father brought this _woman_ into the house?  She was quite obviously his mistress, his way to ease himself when Shalay Snape had become ill.

Or perhaps from before then.

The woman then turned and beckoned at someone standing outside the doors on the steps.  A ten-year-old boy entered, his hair the same white-blond as this Marie's but his eyes – oh, his eyes spoke wonders.  They told exactly who he was.

The eyes looked at Severus, who scowled immediately.  Those eyes were as dark as his.  His father's eyes.

This boy, this intruder in the house that had been his for the three years since he'd begun his schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was his half-brother.

"Tien," said Marie, stretching her hand out towards him, "this is your father.  Septimius, this is Etienne, our son."

Septimius looked at the boy with pride in his eyes and Severus laughed bitterly inside.  Oh if this boy only knew what this demon in a man's skin really was!

"Hello, sir," said the boy, bowing slightly.

"Please," said Septimius, "called me Father."

The boy looked at little uncomfortable at that but hid it well.  He nodded and said, "Yes, Father."

"Good.  _Severus!_"

"Yes, Father?" said Severus, placing one booted foot on the step below the one he stood on.  Marie looked at him then at Septimius.

"This is…?"

"My late wife's.  Severus, this is Marie.  She will be staying with us for a while."

"A pleasure to have you in our home," said Severus, bowing slightly to her.  Merlin's beard, if he could have spat in his father's face without getting beaten, he would have.  To bring this woman in the house his mother had made her own!  It upset the very wards of the place!  Shalay Hart-Snape had been a gifted witch.  She had been a Parselmouth, a thing kept secret except from her son, who she had taught to understand some of the language before her death but had not had a chance to teach him how to speak it.  And she had had a gift to "talk" to things.  Spells cast ages before that had long since dulled into their potency leapt back to life when she touched what they had been cast on.  The wards had listened to her voice and responded.  God knew Severus had heard the effects of that several times when she had not been as bed-ridden as she'd been in her last days.  He had heard a sound like a thunderclap and then his father had been thrown out of her bedroom.  And Shalay had been sitting in her bed, gray eyes blazing with a fire that had eventually been beaten out of them, not the cause of this occurrence.  How he missed her…

Marie smiled at him.  And now this woman was here, here to take his mother's place.  Slytherin help her if she tried anything.  Either the wards or Severus would get her.  He could scare her out of the house by force if he wished.  Ten years in an orphanage in Knockturn Alley did not teach a child nothing.  And the wards – who knew what the wards would do?  They responded to no one but his mother anymore.  And she was dead now.

"Severus, take young Etienne up to his room," ordered Septimius, making it sound kind.  But Severus heard the threat behind it.

He nodded and looked down at the boy, who was watching him.

"Come," he said simply, turning and heading up the stairs.  Etienne looked once at his mother then followed.

"You have a very handsome son, Timius," said Marie after the two boys had vanished upstairs.

"His mother, I assure you," purred Septimius.  "Enough of the boy.  Come, my beauty.  I have missed you."

"And I you," said Marie, smiling.  "Shall we find some secluded corner?"

"I can do better."

"Really, my love?  How so?"

"My bed."

"Oh," purred Marie as he wrapped an arm about her and she leaned into his embrace.  "It sounds – delicious."

*~*~*~*~*

"Severus?  Severus, wait up!"

Severus paused and watched at the boy ran up to him, black eyes wide.  And innocent.  Gods, for innocence.  Severus hadn't seen innocence in his own eyes since he was four.

"Don't walk so fast," breathed Etienne as he stopped in front of the older boy.

"Hmm," said Severus.  "Come on.  The house-elves should have your room ready by now."  He began walking again and Etienne walked beside him.

"I have my own room?"

Severus looked at the boy in surprise and said, "Where did you live before this?"

"France," replied Etienne, lifting his chin proudly.  "Mother's from an old family.  We were living in a Muggle apartment.  With another family.  I was stuck with three girls."

"You'll find many pureblood families are from old families," said Severus scathingly.

Etienne looked up at him in surprise then snapped, "Well, you don't have to be so cold about it."

Severus stopped walking and turned to face the younger boy completely.  Etienne took a step back as he leaned down so that their noses almost touched.

"Look here.  This is not as grand a place as it looks.  There may be silver on the tables and gold on the walls, but Merlin knows that it's an illusion to cover the deeds done here over the centuries."  He jerked his head in the direction that they'd come and added, "Most to cover his."

"Father?"

"That is not a father to love," said Severus sharply.  "Never love him.  I guarantee you will never get anything in return.  He only loves himself."

"He loves my mother," said Etienne.

Severus laughed harshly.

"Oh, he loved mine too.  For the first few months.  I sometimes think he just chose her because of her beauty.  She was a beautiful woman, my mother.  It didn't save her from him in the end."

"He killed her?" gasped Etienne, eyes wide.

"Not he himself," said Severus, starting to walk again.  "Its what he did to her that brought about her death.  He beat her, you know.  Beat her until she was lying abed, waiting to die."

"You…you don't think he'd do that to my mother, do you?"

"He's a demon.  I don't know what he'll do.  And a Gryffindor!  Slytherin knows how…"

"A _Gryffindor_?"

"You know the Hogwarts Houses?" said Severus as they went up a small flight of stairs.

"Of course.  Mother made sure I learned them.  She went there and wants me to go."

"Hmm.  Yes, well, here we are."  Severus opened the door wide to the room, which had been dusted and cleaned furiously by the house-elves not an hour before.  "The Gray Room.  I'm still not sure why.  There's not a patch of gray in the entire room."

"The ceiling," breathed Etienne as he entered the room.

Severus looked up and there, on the ceiling, was a mural of a tossing sea, its waves all done in gray.

"Ah.  So that's why."

"You've never looked up?" said Etienne as he walked over to the bed and ran his fingers over the blood red cover.

"I found no reason to.  All I ever came in here for was to raid the bookshelves.  Good day."

As he began to close the door, Etienne cried, "Wait!"

Severus paused, door half closed, his body almost fleeing for the comfort of his room across the hall.  What little comfort it gave, that is.

He leaned back in slightly and eyed the younger boy.

"What is it?"

"Where is your room, Severus?  Maybe…maybe I can talk to you.  Sometime."

Severus looked at him for a moment then said, "Across the hall.  You may knock and ask to talk.  I won't guarantee I'll answer."

"Oh," said Etienne.  "Okay."

Severus looked at the younger boy, his newly discovered half-brother, saw the drooped shoulders, the sad posture – and sighed.

"Etienne."

The ten-year-old looked up in surprise.  It was the first time his half-brother had called him by his name.

"Severus?"

"I'll try to answer if you knock.  If I don't, just go back in your room and say the name Ossy.  She's one of the house-elves – the eldest of them – and came with my mother when she married my – our father.  I'll tell her to talk to you if you wish.  She listens well and if you get her going, you can have a conversation for hours."

"Okay," said Etienne with a smile.

Severus nodded and started to close the door again when Etienne said, "Severus."

The door opened a little again and Severus poked his head in.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Severus looked at him for a moment then said, "Your welcome."

*~*~*~*~*

Four weeks later… 

"Sev, where are you going?"

Severus looked up at his door opened and Etienne slipped in.

"Shut the door!" he hissed, eyes blazing.  As it clicked, he added, "_Quietly!_"

Etienne, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, turned to study his half-brother.  His dark eyes flicked from the almost stripped room, to the broomstick in his brother's hand, to the trunk he was lashing to it.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Severus sighed and stopped tying his trunk to his broomstick, closing his eyes.  When he opened them, he looked at the younger boy.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Eti."

"_Hogwarts?_  But Father…"

"That _man_ can died for all I care," snarled Severus venomously.

"Sev!"

"He as good as killed my mother, Eti.  And while he was married to her, he was with your mother!"

Etienne stared at him for a moment then ducked his head, looking at his feet.

"You hate me," he said, shuffling his feet.

Severus looked shocked at this and moved towards the younger boy.  He knelt in front of him, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you, Eti.  I just wish your mother had never come here.  She may have just signed her own death warrant and yours.  If you can – if you can, tell her to get out of here.  I spent my first ten years in Knockturn Alley.  My mother was already half-dead by the time my "father" took me back in.  Save yours before it's too late for her too."

Etienne nodded slowly then softly said, "Your not coming back, are you, Sev?"

Severus shook his head.

"Hogwarts is more my home than this place.  I – I've got people there; people who care for me."

"I care for you!"

Severus smiled and ruffled the white-blond hair on his half-brother's head.

"I know you do, Eti.  So do I.  Even thought we've just know each other for four weeks, I feel like I've known you forever."

"Me too," said Etienne.

"But…"

"You have to go."

Severus nodded and was surprised when Etienne leapt upon him and hugged him tightly.  The younger boy buried his face against his half-brother's neck and whispered, "I don't want you to go, Sev."

Severus hugged the small body tenavely and whispered back, "I know."  He gently pushed Etienne back and continued, "But I've got to.  Hogwarts is the only real place I belong.  You understand, don't you?"

"Will I see you again?"

Severus shrugged slightly and sighed.

"I don't know.  I suppose…I suppose only time can tell on things like that.  I hope we do.  I only have one brother after all!"

Etienne smiled and said, "Me too."

"Heh," said Severus, rising to his feet and ruffling the blond hair again.  He then strode back over to his trunk and broom and gave the cords one last tug.  Grabbing the cloak that was lying on his bed, he slung it on, trapping the ends together with a pin in the shape of a silver serpent.

As he got ready to sling his leg over his broom, Etienne suddenly ran to him and threw his arms about him again.  Severus returned the hug then pushed him back gently.  He started for the broom again then seemed to think better of it.  Turning back to his younger brother, he pulled at something about his neck – a chain.  He released the clasp then knelt in front of Etienne, putting the chain about his neck and clasping it.

Etienne looked down at it as Severus stood, his fingers moving up to trace the silver medallion hanging from the chain.

"It's a raven," said Severus softly.  "My mother always told me that she was a distant descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw herself.  That was hers – her good luck charm she said."  He frowned, eyes troubled as he said, almost to himself, "Though little good it did her."

Etienne touched his brother's arm worriedly and Severus gave a little shake, smiling down at him.

"Sorry.  I want you to have it."

"Sev, I couldn't…"

"You can, Eti, and you will.  My mother gave me that just before she left this world for the next and now I'm giving it to you.  Guard it with your life.  That's a family heirloom of the Hart's that you're wearing."

Etienne's eyes widened and he tucked the medallion and chain inside his shirt.  He patted it and said, "I'll take good care of it, Sev."

"Good," said Severus, squeezing the boy's shoulder.  "And keep an eye on Ossy.  She'll be sad that I'm gone.  Keep her company, okay?"

"I will.  Bye, Sev."

"Never say goodbye, Eti," said Severus with a sad smile.  "My mother always said you should never say goodbye to someone unless you know in your heart that you're never going to see them again."

"So what do you say?"

"She never said," answered Severus with a smile.  "Let's just not say anything.  Just promise each other that nothing we hear about the other, be it bad or good, we'll never believe unless we know its truth."

"Okay.  I swear."

"Me too."

The two grasped hands, hugged again, then Severus leapt on his broom and out the window.  Etienne moved to the window seat and sat on it, his left hand reaching under his shirt to rub the raven medallion as he watched the dark figure that was his half-brother disappear into the night.

*~*~*~*~*

Severus landed on the Hogwarts lawn a good many hours later and began to drag his broom and trunk up the steps.  He was nearly dead on his feet and could barely keep his eyes open.  Only sheer determination to get inside the castle and be safe and warm in his dormitory before his so-called father discovered his absence and figured out where he was kept him going.

He found the doors locked when he reached them and cursed.  Lifting a hand, he began to bang on them as loudly as he could.  Just as they opened, exhaustion took him completely and he collapsed.

Right into Headmaster Dumbledore's arms.

*~*~*~*~*

"Is he okay?"

Molly Bannon-Weasley looked at Lily Evans, who was standing beside her.  The third year Gryffindor had ran to the Hospital Wing as soon as she'd heard the rumor that Severus Snape had flown his broomstick to Hogwarts from the Snape's home in Ireland.  Molly could only imagine that flight.

"He's just exhausted," said Molly, brushing a hair off of Severus' face.

Indeed he was exhausted.  So much that he had not even twitched when Madam Pomfrey had examined him.

"So he'll be okay in the morning?"

"He'll be okay by tomorrow, Lily, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" said Molly, looking scandalized.  "You doubt me?"

"No!" said Lily.  "I just…"

"Miss Evans!  If you would _please_ head back to your dormitory and get some _sleep_ so my patient may…"

Lily nodded and said meekly, "Of course, Madam Pomfrey."  She then looked at Molly and hissed, "Come get me when he wakes up."

Molly nodded then began to shoo her out.

"I will.  Now out, girl, out.  Before the dragon comes out of her lair."

"I heard that, Molly Weasley."

Molly snorted, causing Lily to laugh.  The older witch pushed the girl out into the hall and said, "Bed.  I'll come get you whenever Severus wakes up.  Or tell him to find you himself."

"Okay.  Thanks, Molly.  Good night."

"Good night, Lily."

*~*~*~*~*

"Mmm."

It was warm.  Severus rolled over, pillowing his head on his arm.  Warmth was good…

"Severus.  Sevi, little Sevi.  Little almond-eyed boy…"

That voice was familiar…

"Little Sevi.  Wake up, Sevi, or I shall begin tickling you."

Hmm, that was a threat.  He should wake up.  But it was so warm…

"Alright, you asked for it."

"_Oh!_"

Severus Snape sat up bolt right in the hospital bed and snapped, "_Molly!_"

"What?" said the twenty-four-year-old mediwitch in training.

"That was evil."

"I am a Slytherin, Sevi, dear."

"Please don't call me that."

"Dear?"

"Sevi," growled Severus.

"Lily calls you Sev."

"I let her."

"Aw…"

"Shut up," growled Severus with a glare.

"Aw…" said Molly again just to annoy him.

Severus grumbled something under his breath and threw the blankets back.  When he felt a shock of cold air, he looked down to see he was only clad in his boxers.

"_Where are my clothes?_"

"Right here," said Molly, picking them up and waving them at him.  "We washed them."

"Thanks," growled Severus, snatching them.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

Severus glared at her as he tugged his shirt over his head then sighed as he grabbed his blue jeans and slid off the bed.  "I'm sorry, Molly," he said as he shoved one leg into them.  "I had a rough night."

"Now your too young to be having rough nights, Severus."

Severus glared at her as he shoved his other leg into the jeans and pulled them up.

"Not _that_ sort of bad night!  Merlin's beard!"

"So what?"

"I had to say goodbye to my half-brother."

Molly's eyebrows arched.

"You have a half-brother?"

Severus nodded.

"Since when?"

"Four weeks ago."

"Long story, I suppose?"

"I'll tell you about it sometime."

"I'll remember you said that.  And Lily's looking for you.  I told her I'd tell you to seek her out when you woke up."

"Thanks," said Severus.  "Where's my trunk?"

"Your dorm," replied Molly, readjusting the covers on the bed with her wand and handing Severus his boots and socks at the same time.  "You'll probably want those."

"Yeah."  He leaned against the bed frame and pulled his socks on hurriedly then shoved his feet into the boots.

"I'll see you later, Molly.  Say hi to Bill and Charlie for me."

"You can say 'hi' to them yourself.  Arthur's bringing them at lunch.  We're having a picnic on the ground."

"How romantic."

"You can come."

"No thanks.  By my calculations, Lily will want to talk my ear off all day."

Molly chuckled and patted his shoulder as he moved past her towards the door.

"Poor baby."

"Sod off."

Molly only laughed as Severus stalked out of the hospital wing.

*~*~*~*~*

_Twenty-five  years later_…

A cloaked figure stood on a hill looking down upon the lit premises' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Shoulder-length white-blond hair was blown about their face by the wind as their eyes focused on the school.

Eyes as black as the night itself.

Those eyes were cold, unfeeling, even cruel perhaps.

A smirk crossed the pale features.

The figure's right hand snaked up to their neck and pulled a medallion out from under their shirt.  A silver raven flickered in the dim lights that fell upon the figure from the school.

"I've returned, brother mine," said the figure.

A/N: A ficlet written for fun really.  But there's something that'll be written more on soon.  You'll see what eventually.  ^_^


	2. Year: 1973

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, references, etc. belong to the goddess J. K. Rowling.  My limit of ownership is Marie Daladier, Etienne Daladier, Septimius Snape, and Severus' past here.  I do not own Severus himself.  Now that we have that behind us…

Brother Mine 

_by Saerry Snape_

"Hey, Sev!  Owl for you!"

Severus Snape, recently turned fourteen, looked up from his book as the bane of his existence entered his room.  Since the year before, his third year, he had been staying with his late mother's cousins: jovial, happy people who had been shocked by Niniane Snape's death   They had thought her happy with her husband, especially since she had told them of her son's birth thirteen years before.

So now he was staying there, at his cousins manor, sharing a room with the eldest of his cousins, who was really the bane of his existence.  The 'bane' who had run into the room right now was the eleven-year-old sister.

"From who?" asked Severus, not wanting to turn away from his reading.

"I don't know.  Siri told me to tell you."

Severus rolled his eyes and growled, "Probably pulling my leg again, that idiot."

"No," said the girl.  "I saw the owl.  It was scary looking."

"How so?"

"It was all black and had these big, cold silver eyes."

Severus' book fell from his hands.  His dark eyes were wide as his heart hammered against his ribs.  He knew that owl.  It was Cryslbane, his mother's owl.  But how anyone could have sent him a letter using Cryslbane was a mystery.  That great bird had only let him and Ossy…

That was it.  _Ossy!_

Severus sprang off of his bed, book forgotten, and ran downstairs.

"Wait, Sev!" wailed the girl as she bounded after him.  He forced himself to slow down, allowing her to catch up.  When he reached downstairs, he found the _real_ bane of his existence waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, holding _his letter_.

"Give it here," growled Severus.

"Why?" said the fourteen-year-old boy with a smile.  "What's so special about it?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, already feeling his blood beginning to boil, and spat, "Give it here, Black!"

Sirius Black, the one person no one would have ever thought was related to Severus Snape, smirked and said, "No, I think I won't.  What is it, a letter from a girl?"

Severus growled, hands clenched at his sides.

"Give it here, Black."

"Or what?" mocked Sirius.  "You'll hex me?  No magic during hols, you know that."  He started to open the envelope in his hands.

"_Black!_" bellowed Severus, eyes blazing.

Sirius smirked and continued to open the letter.  Severus, blood rushing to his head, let out a roar of outrage and leapt upon the other boy.  They fell to the floor, wrestling with each other for the letter.

Although Sirius was probably fitter from playing Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Severus had actual fight experience.  Years in an orphanage in Knockturn Alley had given him this and he had never forgotten it.  Hence the reason he got out of the small fight reasonably unscratched except for a bruise on his leg where Sirius had tried to knee him in another, more tender spot and Sirius had ended up with a black eye that was going to be so very beautiful when it purpled.

Severus rose to his feet triumphantly, clutching the letter in his hand.  He glared at Sirius then turned and ran back upstairs, the little girl following him.

"What is it, Sevi?" she asked as they passed the second floor and went on up to the third.

"I think," said Severus, "I think it's a letter from one of the house-elves at Ashdeir Fierion."

"Could it be from your father?"

Severus snorted and shook his head.

"No, Milly.  My father had his talk with me last year."  The teenager rubbed his left arm as he said this, remembering the pain when his father had broken it.

After Severus' flight from Ashdeir Fierion he had four months of peace at Hogwarts.  Then Septimius Snape had come, demanding to see his son.  Dumbledore had refused, of course.  But Septimius had not been wavered and went in search of Severus.  When he found him, he had given him one of the worst beatings in his life.  And after he had slugs dribbling out his ears thanks to the fiery angel called Lily Evans, who came valiantly to her friend's rescue.  It was wonderful to remember her in that moment, emerald eyes blazing with a fury that matched the Snape temper to its very core.  She was a dangerous person, Lily.  Septimius Snape was dangerous because he didn't care about anyone.  Lily Evans was dangerous because she did and she would do all in her power to keep her friends safe.

Melinda Black, looked up at her cousin (who she thought was a better person than her elder brother) and asked, "Why would a house-elf send you a letter?"

"She was my mother's house-elf.  Ossy went with her when she married my father.  Mum loved Ossy, treated her like a daughter.  She even taught her to write."

"Really?" said Melinda, blue eyes bright.

"Yep," said Severus, smiling slightly down at the brown-haired girl.  He entered his and Sirius' room when he reached it and down back down on his bed, pushing the forgotten book aside.  Melinda hopped up beside him, bouncing and falling back on the bed with a giggle.

Severus reached back and tickled her side before he turned all attention to the letter, which had been half torn open in the scuffle with Sirius.  He opened it all the way and pulled out the letter, unfolding it.

"Its not from Ossy!" he exclaimed, as he read the name sighed at the bottom.  "Its from Etienne!"

"Who?" said Melinda, sitting up.

"My half-brother," explained Severus, reading the letter.

_Sev,_

_It's been horrid since you left.  Father…father had been in very bad moods ever since he went to Hogwarts to get you.  Do you know why there were slugs coming out of his ears?_

_I talk to Ossy, like you said to.  She's great.  And the other elves are really nice.  They're all the company I have sometimes.  It makes me miss having you around._

_And now Mother says I can't go to Hogwarts!  She says Father won't permit it!  Sev, what am I going to do?  Father is going to send me to Durmstrang.  I don't want to go there!  I want to go to Hogwarts and be with you!_

_Hon belts. 'n uffernol 'n annheg , Ddeuda. 'i jyst – chyfrgolla , 'i yn blino!_

_You said you knew Welsh, right?  I'm afraid Mother would read my letter and get me for cursing._

_What am I going to do, Sev?_

_Eti_

Severus reread the letter, easily reading the Welsh, which his mother had taught him along with her brief Parseltongue lessons.  He then growled under his breath so Melinda couldn't hear, "Damn you, Father."

"Sevi?" said Melinda, pulling on his arm.  "Sevi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Milly.  Nothing."

"But you looked so mad."

"Did I?" said Severus, holding the letter and stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans.

Melinda nodded and Severus looked down at the girl beside him, wrapping an arm about her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Milly.  Its just that that letter was from my half-brother."

"I didn't know you had a half-brother."

_Neither did I till a year ago_, said Severus to himself then nodded.  "Well, I do," he said.  "And don't tell Black and your parents about it."

"It's a secret?" said Melinda, her blue eyes bright with the mischievous twinkle Severus saw all too often in Sirius' eyes.

"Yes."

Melinda nodded and said, "I can keep a secret."

Severus looked at her in an almost disbelieving fashion and she gave him a shove, very nearly throwing him off of the bed.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you look at Siri when he's up to something!"

Severus laughed and said, "Black is _always_ up to something!"

"True," said Melinda.  "I wish he was nicer to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're nice.  And you're family.  That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

Severus laughed and replied, "Not with Black!"  He ruffled her hair and added, "But you're right.  It should count for something."

Melinda nodded vigorously then frowned.  Severus arched an eyebrow at her and said, "What?"

"What did your brother say to make you so angry?"

"Oh, it wasn't him, trust me," said Severus, his expression turning stony.  "You remember why I'm staying with you?"

Melinda nodded and said softly, "Your father."

"Correct."

"Siri said he beat you up."  The young girl shook her head and continued, "Why would anyone do that?"

"Black does it."

"That's to you."

"Oh, so it doesn't matter?"

"Of course it does!" exclaimed Melinda, looking outraged.  "But why would your _father_ do something like that?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.  When he opened them again, he focused not on the young girl beside him but on his school trunk.  Most particularly, he focused on the latch, which had the Snape crest engraved in the metal.

"My father is not a good man, Milly.  He is not a man to love nor to love anyone else."

"Is he a bad man?"

Severus nodded solemnly and murmured, "A very bad man."  Louder, he said, "He is a _very_ bad man, Milly.  Only a man who cared nothing for anyone but himself would leave his only child in an orphanage.  Let's not really think of him as a man.  Think of him as – as a demon, a monster that should not exist yet does and only does so to do evil, to do harm."

"A bad man," murmured Melinda, leaning into Severus' embrace.  He looked from the crest on the latch now and turned his face down towards her, arm tightening about her slim shoulders.  When September came, she would be on the train to Hogwarts.

But his brother wouldn't.

*~*~*~*~*

_Eti,_

_I don't know what I could do to help you.  I really don't.  I'm here at the Black's and I can't do a damned thing to help you.  Durmstrang won't be that bad though.  I've heard it's a very good school.  Just remember to pack warmly.  Its cold up there!_

Remember what I said when we met, little brother.  Our father is not a man to love.  You and I, we are nothing in his eyes, only pawns to be used in a larger game of chess.  And your mother is only a beautiful thing he may use until its use is no longer needed.  That was what happened to my mother.  Don't let it happen to yours, Eti.  Don't let him take her from you.  You have the chance to stop him.  It is a chance I never had.

Never trust Father.  Never allow him to turn you to the Dark for that is where his allegiance lies.  In the depths of the darkest hole is where that man lives.  I learned that and I remember it.  So should you.

_We'll see each other again, brother.  I swear to you, we will._

_Sev_

Severus reread the letter twice before he folded it up, put it into an envelope, and headed downstairs.  Walking into the kitchen, he went over to where one of the Black's two owls sat.  The older, larger bird, Amrys, was off delivering a birthday gift to some nephew of Claudius Black or something of that sort.  Tiwwy, on the other hand, was sleeping.  The tiny owl was perfect for what Severus needed.

He gently prodded the sleeping creature, hooting softly as he used to do with Cryslbane.  The tiny owl lifted its head and blinked its wide amber eyes at him.  He found the creature comical, as it was only a tiny ball of fluff with wings and those bright amber eyes that very nearly took up his head.

"I have a job for you," he said to the little owl, offering the bird the side of his hand.  Tiwwy hopped onto it, hooting softly and ruffling his feathers.  He stretched his beak in what might have been a parody of a yawn and hooted again, louder this time.

Severus tied the letter to the owl's leg then carried him over to the kitchen window.  Pushing one pane open, he said, "Go to Etienne Daladier and only to him.  Understand?"

Tiwwy hooted and Severus gave the little owl a toss into the air, watching as the tiny fluff of feathers whizzed about before taking off in the general direction of Ireland and Ashdeir Fierion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Severus turned to face Sirius, who was standing in the doorway leading from the dining room.  The black eye Severus had given him earlier had purpled nicely.

"Sending a letter," said Severus casually.

"With Mel's owl?"

"She said I could."

"You leave my sister alone, Snape," spat Sirius, eyes blazing.

"Black, she's my cousin.  Can I help it is she likes me better than you?"

"Why you..."

Sirius started to lunge at Severus, hands twisted into claws, but was interrupted.  His mother, Jules Black, came up from the basement at that moment, her tawny hair featuring cobwebs, dust, and a rather large tarantula.  Severus had learned three days after his arrival at Black Manor that the spiders were Jules' second love and that the tarantula (called Spike) was one of her many pets.  The two elder Black children tended to ignore the creatures as they crawled about the house freely but the youngest, four year-old Amadeus, adored them as much as his mother and tended to crawl after them.  At one point he had even followed them up the walls with the help of his mother's wand.

Jules looked between the two boys and got an expression on her face reminiscent of Molly Weasley with her young sons.  She planted her hands on her hips, fixed the two of them with a cool, blue-eyed stare, and asked, "What are you two doing now?"  The stance would have been more intimidating if Spike was not perched on her forehead.

"Sirius," she continued, eying her son.  She noticed the black eye and asked, "What in Merlin's name happened?"

"Snape punched me!"

"He had a letter of mine," defended Severus in a calm tone.

"Sirius," said Jules warningly.  "I told you to leave whatever you have against Severus at Hogwarts."

"But Mum…"

"_Sirius_."

Sirius hung his head and muttered, "Yes, Mum."

Jules nodded curtly then looked at Severus, saying, "Who was the letter from, Severus?  Your father?"

"Someone from school," said Severus, causing Sirius to snort in disbelief.  Jules gave her son the Evil Eye then smiled at her cousin's son.

"That's lovely.  A pretty girl, I presume?"

"Maybe," said Severus cryptically, wondering when indeed he might get a letter from Lily.

Jules smiled knowingly then said to her son, "Next summer leave whatever grudge you have with Severus at Hogwarts or I will beat it out of you, young man.  Understood?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yes, Mum.  What about this summer?"

"Do something again and I'll beat it out of you."

"_Mum…_"

"Sirius."

Sirius looked at his mother's expression and decided to leave the subject where it was.

"Okay."

"Good," said Jules.  "Now do try not to seriously injure each other while I'm gone…"  She headed towards the bathroom, Spike still crawling about her head.

Sirius looked at Severus and grinned mischievously.  Severus frowned and said, "Whatever you're planning, Black, I hope it's worth a second black eye."

"Oh, don't worry, Snape," purred Sirius, a twinkle in his eyes.  "It will be."

*~*~*~*~*

_A week later…_

"Sirius!  James is here!"

Jules strode into the entranceway and opened the door wide, beaming at her son's best friend and his elder sister Calissa Potter.

"Hello, James, Cali."

"Hello, Mrs. Black," said James, chocolate colored eyes bright behind his glasses.  Calissa gave a tired smile and shoved her younger brother forward.

Jules smiled knowingly at her and said, "Is he being a handful again?"

Calissa rolled her own chocolate colored eyes and blew a lock of errant black hair out of her face.

"When isn't he?"

"Oy!" exclaimed James.  "I'm not always."

Calissa laughed at that and said, "Yeah.  _Riiiiight_."

Sirius suddenly came bounding downstairs, followed by Melinda, who was carrying a giggling Amadeus.  The young girl set the four year-old down on the floor then waved at her elder brother's friend.

"Hello, Jamie."

"Hello, Mel."  James looked at Sirius and grinned in the same mischievous fashion as the other boy.  "Padfoot."

"Prongs," said Sirius with a smirk.  "Ready for some fun?"

"When aren't I?  So what's this surprise you said you had?"

Melinda frowned at her brother and said, "Siri, you didn't."

"Didn't what?" asked James in confusion.

"I didn't do a thing, Mel," said Sirius innocently.  _Too innocently._

"Oh," said Melinda, arching her eyebrows.  "So you _didn't_ just call Jamie over because Sev is here?"

"Sev?"  James looked at Sirius and said, "Please don't tell me…"

"Hello, Potter."

James let out a moan as he saw Severus standing on the first landing, one hip leaning against the banister.

"What?" said Severus.  "No kiss, no hug?  Why, Potter, I'm hurt."

"That's just gross," remarked James, looking a bit green.

Severus smirked.

"That was the point."

James stared incredulously at the Slytherin for a moment then turned to Sirius and hissed under his breath, "This is your surprise, Padfoot?"

"Yep," replied Sirius.

"I should have known.  What's _he_ doing _here_?"

"He's our cousin," said Melinda, who had exceptionally sharp ears from listening to her brother's plot scheme's (he tended to talk aloud in his room) so she could stay out of them.  "And Mum's already told Siri to leave him alone."  She glared at her older brother here, showing how very well the Black's were related to the Snape's.

Sirius looked up at Severus and snarled, "You've warped my sister, you snake!"

Severus laughed and said, "_I_?  Black, you could have done that on your own.  I'd daresay she'd be a bit more – how shall I say this? – like you?"

"If she's a Slytherin I'll kill you."

"_Siri!_" exclaimed Melinda, kicking her brother in the shin.

"_Ow!_  Mel!"

"You deserved that," snapped the girl, turning and bounding up the steps to where Severus stood.  "C'mon, Sev," she said, glaring at her brother and grabbing her cousins hand.  "Let's go somewhere where the famous Marauders can't mess with us."

Severus shrugged at his two year mates and said, "Sorry, boys.  Looks like Snape-bashing is off the menu for today."  He allowed himself to be dragged away by Melinda, leaving Sirius to glare after him.

"You okay?" asked James after the two had vanished up onto the third floor.

"Yeah," growled Sirius, rubbing his bruised shin.  "I've already got a black eye thanks to that bugger.  Now my shin hurts."

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"Could have been Lily."

Sirius paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful, and said, "Well, there is that…"

James chuckled and said, "She'd have hexed you by now.  No magic rules or not."

"Y'know, sometimes I get the feeling that Snape is warping her."

James scoffed.

"Please.  You know, Lil.  The Snakes call her the Red Slytherin."

"You're joking."

"Nope.  Moony told me."

"That's a new one.  So how long are you here?"

James grinned as he replied, "Two months."

Sirius burst out laughing and clapped his friend on the shoulder, pushing him towards the stairs.

"Great!  With the two of us I know we can slip some tricks past my Mum.  She's determined not to let Snape and me fight."

"What about Mel?"

"You saw her!  She thinks he's _niiice_."

"Hey, she _is_ your sister.  She's bound to be a bit loopy."

Sirius promptly whacked James in the back of the head and got an elbow in his ribs for it.

In the entranceway Jules and Calissa watched the four children, the younger woman shaking her head.  She then said, "Watch him, will you?  He'll be right in the thick of mischief."

"Trust me, I know," said Jules, watching her son and his best friend head upstairs.  "I'm worried about Severus."

"Severus Snape?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's in James' year.  He doesn't seem to like him."

"Neither does Sirius," sighed Jules.  "Even though they are cousins.  Melinda loves him though.  And so does Amadeus.  I just don't understand what Sirius has against him.  Has James ever said anything?"

Calissa shook her head then looked down at her wristwatch.

"Oh, fudge, I'm late.  Samuel's going to be furious."  She looked at Jules and asked, "Can you handle him for two months?"

"If I can handle my son and Severus in the same house, I can certainly handle James.  Don't you worry."

"I'm not," admitted Calissa with a smile.  "My parents are."

Jules laughed and lifted her hand in a farewell as Calissa walked down the pathway from the front door a little then Apparated away.  As she shut the door, she heard an explosion from upstairs, accompanied by Severus' voice bellowing out a made-up curse and Melinda's giggling.  She shook her head and walked over to her four-year-old son, who was crawling after one of her spiders, his dark blue eyes wide upon it.  Picking him up, she tapped his nose, making him giggle.

"Let's go see what your sister and Severus are up to, shall we?"

Amadeus threw up his arms in response and yelled, "Swev!  Swisi!"

Jules laughed and headed up the stairs towards the third floor.

*~*~*~*~*

Two months later… 

"So you were stuck with _Snape_ all summer?" said Peter in shock.

Sirius nodded and the shorter boy shook his head.

"Is he still alive?" asked Remus, gray eyes serious as they generally always were.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Sirius.  "Mum wouldn't let me kill him."

"Well of course not," said Remus.  "His father already tried that.  Or didn't you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard.  Don't really care…"

"Sirius Black, if you say that again, I'll deck you," growled Lily Evans.  She had been passing by the boy's cab when she'd heard Sirius' remark and stopped, fixing him with a cold, emerald gaze.

Sirius held up his hands and said, "Okay.  I won't."

Lily narrowed her eyes and said, "Your fingers are crossed."

Sirius looked at his hands in surprise and laughed.

"Well imagine that…  They must have moved on their own."

Lily snorted, an odd sound coming from any other girl but not her.

"The day you can fool me, Sirius, will be the day you can have a civil conversation with Severus."

"Even longer than that!" yelled Sirius after her as she headed off down the car to where Severus was exiting a cab behind a group of frightened first years, who took off down the car and ran on into the next one.  The Slytherin smirked appreciatively at his work then bowed to Lily as she approached, holding one nimble-fingered hand out towards the cab.

"Your seat, madam."

"Thank you, kind sir," said Lily with a smile, entering the cab.  A young girl with Sirius' coloring sat by the window, turning towards her as she entered.

"Hi!" said the girl cheerfully.  She held out a hand that was half covered by an extremely long sleeve, making Lily believe the shirt she was wearing belong to someone much bigger than her.  "I'm Melinda Black."

"Any relation to Sirius Black?" asked Lily as she sat down, noting that her trunk was already in the cab.  Severus' doing no doubt…

"Yep," said Melinda.  "He's my brother.  I, however, make no claim on him."

"Which is the reason you are a much better cousin than he is," said Severus as he entered the cab, having gone into the next cab to have a small talk with a few Slytherins who had thrown out two Gryffindors.

"I didn't know you and Sirius were cousins," said Lily as the Slytherin flopped down beside her.

"Not many do," remarked Severus with a smirk.  "Aye, Milly?"

"They will soon."

"Oh that'll put a bee in Sirius' bonnet," joked Lily, her eyes twinkling.  "He must be appalled."

"He is," said Severus and Melinda at the same time.

Lily chuckled then grinned as Melinda pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap cards.

"Want to play?"

"Yes, but let's get Black in here," said Severus.  "I want to see cards explode in his face."

"Why?" asked Lily as Melinda fiddled with the cards.

"Because he and Potter managed to make two months with them in the same house a nightmare," grumbled Severus.  "Give me those cards, Milly.  We're going to play those so-called Marauders.  What do you say, Lil?"

"I say we go for it.  I'd like to see a few cards blow up in James' face.  He sent me a letter that turned my hair green for a month."

"Oh, now he's done it," said Severus.  "Let's go, chop, chop, up-and-at-'em, forward march!"

He ushered the two girls out of the cab and down the car to where the Marauders were located.  Opening the door, he leaned in and said, "Black, you are a total wuss and can't hit a Bludger to save your life."

"Why you…" growled Sirius, half-rising from his seat only to have a pack of Exploding Snap cards thrust in his face.  He blinked and stared at Snape over them.  "What…?"

"Now that I have insulted your oh-so-fragile pride, you want to hurt me.  Since we want no bloodshed on the train and certainly no untimely deaths, we shall play you."

"We?" said Peter.

Melinda poked her head under Severus' arm and Lily came into view, leaning against the side of the doorframe.

"We," she confirmed.  "Get ready to lose, boys!"

Sirius grinned at James and said, "C'mon!"

"Okay.  Remy, Peter?"

Remus sighed and said, "Alright.  But I feel this is going to end badly for us."

Peter swallowed hard at that remark and stuttered, "O-okay."

"That's settled then," said Severus as he sat down.  "Let's play."

*~*~*~*~*

BOOM!

"Ow," said Sirius as yet another stack of cards exploded in his face.  Severus smirked at his cousin's now almost black face.

"Now you actually match your last name, Black.  Keep that look."

"Shut up," growled Sirius, slapping down a card.  It immediately exploded underneath his fingertips and he cursed violently, stuffing the burnt fingers in his mouth.

Lily laughed at that and put down a card, smiling at James, as it was his turn.  His cheeks flushed slightly, James put down a card, only to have every card on the makeshift table explode.

"We win!" yelled Melinda.

"Why?" moaned Sirius as Peter tried to rub the soot off his face.

Remus simply smiled, having managed to keep cards from exploding on himself.

*~*~*~*~*

When the train finally reached Hogwarts and all the students filed off, the three Marauders had managed to get themselves back to an almost respectable appearance.  No one, however, told Sirius that he had missed a bit of soot on his nose, which made for several laughs on the trip up to the castle.

Melinda had scurried off to the boats with the rest of the first years, ironically ending up with the set of girls Severus had sent running for their lives.

The Marauders had piled into the first carriage they found, leaving Severus and Lily to find their own ride.

"Snape!"

Severus turned his head to see Lucius Malfoy waving at him from his slowly starting to move carriage.  The longhaired blond was hanging out the door, Narcissa Wandrey and Evan Rosier both attempting to pull him inside to keep him from killing himself.

"Do we have to?" whined Lily as Severus took her arm and began to pull her towards the moving carriage.

"All of the rest are leaving."

"But Malfoy…"

"I know," said Severus.  "I'll make him be civil."

"And if he's not?"

"Oh, he will be," growled Severus with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  He picked up his pace, pulling Lily after him as he jogged over to the slowly speeding up carriage.

At the sight of Lily, Lucius sneered and snapped, "You must be joking."

Severus grabbed the open door of the carriage and pulled Lily in close, letting go of her arm and wrapping an arm about her slim waist.

"Just shut up and catch her, Malfoy."

Lucius looked like he was about to revolt but nodded and held out his hand.  Severus lifted Lily off of her feet and slung her up into the other Slytherin's arms.  Gray eyes met emerald for a half second before Lucius shoved Lily into the carriage then held his hand out for Severus.  The dark-haired teenager shook his head and said, "Get back inside, you sod!"

Lucius scowled and didn't move.  Severus glared at him as he got a better grip on the carriage door.  He leapt off the ground, clinging to the door so it swung inward.  Lucius scrambled back as the door slammed shut, sending Severus sprawling, his head landing in Lily's lap.

"Hello there," he said with a cheeky grin, peering at her upside down.

Lily snorted in response and said, "Hello."

Severus lay there for a moment then sat up, careful not to crack his forehead on Lily's chin.  He looked up at Lucius and Evan, who were both looking at him in disdain.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Lucius in a tone that didn't quite convince Severus.  But as long as the blond wasn't troubling Lily, Severus was fine with leaving him be.  It wasn't as if Lily didn't know just as many hexes as Malfoy…it was that Malfoy was the most ruthless person Severus had ever met (quite nearly beating his father) and would probably have thrown the redhead out of the carriage.  If Severus was not there, of course.

Severus sighed and pulled himself up onto his feet, lifting Lily up into the seat while leaning towards Lucius.  He whispered to his Housemate, "Let's not do anything stupid, shall we?  I wouldn't want to have to seriously injure a fellow Slytherin."

Lucius snorted and waved a hand at him to sit down.  Severus complied, easing down between Lily and Narcissa.  He looked at Lily but kept one eye and ear focused upon his Housemates.  Not every Slytherin accepted Lily as an almost honorary member of their House.

Especially not Lucius Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*

Going up the steps into Hogwarts, Severus felt like he was returning home.  Ashdeir Fierion had never felt like _home_ and certainly Black Manor wasn't.  And the orphanage he had grown up in could never be called anything that wasn't crude.  No place in the whole of the world held his heart more than the castle, which was where most of his best memories were.  It was where he had met Lily, the brilliant Charms student who had been so very abysmal at Potions before he'd been set to tutoring her after Christmas of their first year.  And, Merlin help him, he thought fondly of his meeting with the Marauders.  Certainly they weren't friends, but they were good entertainment.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" purred Narcissa, her breath tickling his ear.  Her mouth was far too close to his ear for comfort.

"Perhaps," said Severus cryptically, surreptitiously shifting away from her.  This move put him closer to Lily.  Close enough to smell the willowy scent of her hair, which sent all sorts of wild thoughts through his head.  He gave a little shake and attempted to concentrate on something else besides Narcissa's unwanted advances and the alluring presence of Lily.

As they entered the Great Hall, Lily separated from them, sending Severus a short glance and a smile before she was off to join Potter and his friends.  Severus, Lucius, Evan, and a surly Narcissa moved towards their own table, sitting down moments before the Sorting started.  Severus, as usual, applauded for no one except for one person.

"Black, Melinda!"

Several groans went up about the Hall as everyone learned that Sirius Black's sister had come to Hogwarts.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Melinda hopped down off the stool and peered over the heads of her peers towards the Slytherin table, obviously trying to spot Severus.  When she did, she shrugged at him and he gave her a smile.  Returning the smile, she ran down the Gryffindor table to join her elated brother and his friends.

"What was that about?" asked Lucius as the next student was called.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Lucius.  Nothing for you to worry about at all."

A/N: I'm just taking a guess at how Exploding Snap is played…  Beyond that, what do you think?

_Hon belts. 'n uffernol 'n annheg , Ddeuda. 'i jyst – chyfrgolla , 'i yn blino! – This blows.  Hellishly unfair, I say.  Its just – damn, its annoying!_


End file.
